Confused Love
by Deadx
Summary: Riku and Daisuke like each other but what happens when a person come between them? Riku&Daisuke and other couples wink wink new chappie up! seriously new chappie up.
1. Chapter 1

RiKU sunk into her seat and rested her head on the cold table. She was so sleeply.. she had been studying all night trying to get all the information in her head for that big test. Riku squeezed her eyes and growled. Risa.  
that stupid girl.. instead of studying with her she had been always going out and spacing off into the night probably looking for Dark-san. Stupid Dark-san. That pervert.. he is such a player. Always out flirting with other girls and that kiss... Riku shook her head and tried to shake the image out of her head. She wondered if- RIIINNNGGG! That's the bell. Riku pulled herself out of the seat and practically crawled to the hall. The noise of the other students was deafening.

Riku closed her eyes and went on walking until she felt hard muscle hit her head. Riku stumbled back at the sudden bump and looked up sleepily at the figure. A familiar worried voice and a hand reached out. "Ahh! Riku! You should be more careful!" "Huh?" Riku said as she slumped down to the floor. "Riku? What's wrong with you?  
Are you sick?" said Daisuke. Oh. It's just Daisuke. "Uh.. No! I'm fine just a bit sleepy.." Riku said as she yawned.  
"But try paying attention!" said Daisuke smiling. Riku blushed and hid her red face under her arm as she stood up.  
"Oh that cute smile!" she thought. Lately Riku had been confused whether she liked him or not. It was driving her crazy. Riku brushed her coppery hair out of her eyes and tugged her skirt. "Thanks Daiskue.." Riku said shyly.

RIIINNNGGG-That was the bell. "Bye Daisuke! Thanks!" Riku said as she ran off to class. Daisuke smiled and waved "See you later!" Riku smiled and plopped back into her seat. "Attention class!" the teacher said tapping the chalkboard loudly. "We have two new students coming into our class!" "Is it a hot girl?" a guy shouted from the back.  
The class giggled. "I don't know Rama now settle down." the teacher said in a stern voice. "A girl and a boy is coming. The girl's name is Mishi and the boy's name is Alucard. They should be arriving any minute." Riku smiled and thought, "Ah! New kids! Some new people.."

A sharp knock came at the door. "Oh! That must be them.." the teacher said. Riku leaned forward in her seat and waited eargerly to see how the new students looked like. The teacher opened the door and a quite attractive girl stepped in. She had long black hair that spilled down to her waist, she had alluring silver eyes, and had a lean body. All the guys in the class hooted except Daiskue. He just blushed a little. "Oh.. he is just so cute.." Riku thought. "Enough!" the teacher said angrily and the class became dead silent. Next a lean boy quite tall stepped in.  
He had many handsome features like thick navy blue hair, chiseled eyebrows, deep purple eyes, and a devilish smile.  
All the girls giggled and began whispering and blushing.

"Silence!" the teacher said "Let the students introduce themselves!" The class became dead silent again. The girl stepped up first and said "Hello. I am Mishi. I hope I can be great friends with all of you." she said in gentle and beautiful voice. She walked elegantly and sat down in a seat next to Daisuke. "She is so pretty.. and is friendly too. I wish I can be like her." Riku thought. Riku again rested her head again on the desk and sighed. "I don't want that pretty girl sitting next to Daisuke.." Next the tall handsome boy stepped up. "Hello. I am Alucard.  
I am looking forward to getting to know all of you." he said in a deep voice. He walked stiffly and sat next to Riku. Riku blushed madly. "Why did he choose to sit next to me? There are plently of other seats for him." Riku thought. Alucard shifted in his seat and took out a piece of paper. He took out his pen and took some notes on the class schedule while the teacher explained them to him. Alucard nodded and put the paper in his notebook. RIIINNNGGG- The bell. School has ended. Riku stood up took her book bag and pushed in her chair. Riku walked a bit faster to catch up with Daisuke. "Hey Daisuke! Wanna go to that little cafe at 4:00 with me?" Riku said. Daisuke blushed and said "Ok! I'll meet you there!" "Erm.. Yeah so see you there!" Riku waved and ran to Risa. "Hi Risa"  
Riku said cheerfully. "oH hi Riku! Guess what? Alucard gave me this cute little doll see?" Risa said happily as she held up a small stuffed rabbit. "Oh! That's really cute!" Riku said smiling. Riku suddenly frowned. "What? How did he know..? It was his first day and he alreadly gave one the girls a doll? That almost seems like... Dark-san"  
Riku thought.

Riku and Risa walked home and it was already 3:30. Riku quickly took a shower put on red t-shirt with three stars on the side and a white cotton skirt that reached just above her knees. She took along a little white backpack with $40 in it. "Oooo! Riku! You're all dressed up! Are you goin out on a date?" Risa asked tauntingly. "N-No!" Riku stammered and blushed "I'm just going to that french cafe down by the street. Bye! I'll call you if anything happens"  
Risa laughed and said "Ok! Bye!"

Riku slipped on her flip-flops and ran to the cafe. 


	2. Chapter 2

((everyone sorry i didn't put chappie up really busy! ;; heh heh.. anyways here is chappie two for you guys!)) 

Riku saw Daisuke sitting at the table outside tracing his finger around the delicate pattern. "Hey Daisuke! How are you?" Riku said as she took a seat on the extra chair. "Just fine and you?" Daisuke said with his usual cute smile. Riku found herself blushing and she nervously began to play with her hair. "Oh just fine thank you.." Daisuke smilied again and Riku blushed even harder. "So what do you want?" Daisuke said as he scanned his eyes on the menu. "Oh hmm.." Riku said. She picked up the menu and began to read what was inside. "Hmmm hot chocolate.. latte... tea... coffee.  
uhhh I don't know what do you want Daisuke?" "Ummm.. How about some ice cream?" Daisuke said cheerfully. "Ok!" Riku said smiling.

"Waiter! We're ready to order!" Daisuke said waving his hand at waiter. "Yes sir!" the waiter said. "What would you like sir?" the waiter said. "I would like two bowls of ice cream please." Daisuke said. "Yes sir" the waiter said and he took the menus. "So how's you and Risa?" Riku said through clenched teeth. "Oh umm we're doing fine.."Daisuke said uncomfortably. Riku looked down and squeezed her eyes tightly. She hated it. She hated it all. "Riku.. Are you ok?" Daisuke said putting a hand on her shoulder. Riku flinched at his gentle touch. "Yeah I'm ok." Riku said in a huffy voice.

"Oh our ice cream is here!" Daisuke said quickly taking the bowls and putting one in front of Riku. Riku looked up and grabbed her spoon. She held it so tightly that her knuckles turned white and the spoon began to bend. She took a big scoop, popped it in her mouth and let it melt. She sighed and looked up at the sky. Threatening dark clouds hung in the sky. "It will be raining soon," Riku said quietly. Daiskue looked up at the sky also and said "Yeah.." Daisuke began to eat and talk to Riku about school, homework, and Risa. Riku looked down and twitched at the name Risa. "Why did everything have to be about her? Why!" Riku thought angrily as tears swelled in her eyes. "...Yeah Risa is so good to me. I love her so much." Daisuke said happily.  
Riku slammed the table and the glass bowl landed on the ground shattering into pieces. "WHY? WHY DAISUKE?" Riku shouted, tears streaming down her eyes. "Riku what's wrong!" Daisuke said as he got up and walked to her. "WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT'S WRONG! IT'S YOU DAISUKE! WHAT IS WRONG IS YOU!" Riku shouted angrily. "Riku just tell me!" Daisuke cried now reaching out his hand. "DON'T TOUCH ME DAISUKE! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Riku shouted as she ran off. The rain had began to pour soaking Riku's clothes. Riku cried and kept running hearing Daisuke call after her. Riku tripped on the slippery pavement and landed on her knees. The pain surged through her like a wave. Daisuke ran over helping her up but Riku felt limp and slumped to the ground again. "Oh my gosh Riku! What is wrong? Tell me Riku! Tell me!" Daisuke said shaking her. Riku got up with difficulty and walked away from him and said quietly, "Don't touch me." "What?" Daisuke said angrily now. Riku turned around and looked at him. Her coppery bangs in her eyes and her heavy clothes soaked from the rain. Tear ran freely from her eyes and she shouted, "Daisuke Niwa.. I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHAT IS WRONG! I LOVE YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**((everyone thank you for the reviews!))**

Daisuke sat there in the pouring rain staring at Riku with a shocked look in his eyes. Riku slumped down on her knees next to Daisuke and looked at him with a tired look in her eyes. "Daisuke.. I love you. I finally got it out. I love you. I don't want you to be with Risa. I want you to be with me..." Riku said softly touching Daisuke's hand. Daisuke looked down on the wet pavement. Riku looked at him and saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "Riku.. why... why didn't you tell me before..I got together with Risa..why?" Daisuke said crying. Riku looked at him in surprise. Riku never saw Daisuke like this before. Daisuke stood up. "I... you... should have told me earlier. I would have.. NO!" Daisuke shouted as he ran off. Riku looked at the small figure run into the rain. Riku tucked her knees to her chest and cried. She bawled, crying out into rain, calling Daisuke's name over and over again.

Riku wiped her eyes and walked home. "Riku what happened? You're soaking wet!" Risa said running to her. "Get away from me you bitch," Riku said as she walked up the stairs wetting the carpet. Risa glared at the rude response and shouted "Fine be that way!" Riku took off her clothes and hung them on top of the shower. Riku then got into the shower rinsing her body. "Daisuke.. why. Why, why, why? I love you so much but why can't you be with me? Why can't you accept my love?" Riku thought. She turned the knob on the shower turning the water hotter. The water scalded her skin. Burning her. Riku scrubbed her skin hard and scratched her arms and torso, leaving painful, red welts. She leaned against the tile of the shower bawling again hitting her head against the wall. Riku finally stopped. She sniffed and turned off the water. She laid on her bed. Naked and sobbing. She crawled under her covers and continued crying until she cryed herself to sleep.

The warm sunlight hit her face and Riku lazily opened her eyes and sat up. She stood up and put on her uniform and rode her bike to school. She skidded to a stop and ran to class. Riku's heart stopped when she saw Daisuke. "Yesterday..." was the only thing that popped into her head when she saw him. Daisuke looked her way and glared coldly. Riku looked away sharply but turned her eyes so she could still see Daisuke. Daisuke walked over to where Risa was and looked at her. Then Daisuke grabbed Risa face and kissed her roughly. Riku turned around shocked and gasped. "I hate you!" Riku shouted angrily and then whirled around running to the bathroom. She tripped and hit her head on a locker. She stood up but fell back from dizziness. "Daisuke.." Riku murmered before she blacked out.

Riku opened her eyes halfway and sat up boltright. "Where am I..?" Riku said looking around. "You're in the imfirmary Riku," a smooth voice said. "Wha.." Riku said swiflty turning her head. "You should lay down for now," the voice said again. Riku then felt a gentle hand push her down onto the bed. Riku looked up and saw Satoshi. "Satoshi?" Riku said softly. "At your service," Satoshi said. "What happened?" Riku said sitting up again. Satoshi pushed her down again onto the bed and said, "I saw you running in the hall. You tripped on a book and hit your head on a locker. I ran over and took you to the imfirmary," Satoshi said stroking Riku's hair. Riku blushed and turned her head. "Well, thank you," Riku murmured. "No problem. Well. I'm off to class. See you," Satoshi said before exiting out of the room. Riku sighed and closed her eyes. Riku heard Daisuke's voice and a girl's voice. Then came a crash. "What?" Riku said out loud. She got up from the bed and headed to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku's shoes softy padded the ground. She heard Daisuke's voice and the girl's voice again. Then another crash. Riku hid behind a wall, her heart pounding. She poked her head out and saw Mishi backing Daisuke up to a wall. "M-M-Mishi.. what are you doing?" Daisuke whispered in shaky voice, hiding behind his binder. "Why I only want you to come over to my.. house." Mishi purred, in a slow seductive voice. "A-And do what" Daisuke said getting more frightened and nice shade of red painted his face. Riku glared at the girl and growled. Riku slapped her hand to her face as Mishi looked around quickly scanning the room. "Now Daisuke don't be silly.." Mishi whispered as gently licked Daisuke's neck and nipping it with her white teeth. Daisuke mewled dropping his binder. Riku clenched her fists and shook her head in anger. "Now.. you will come over right?" Mishi purred again. Mishi then licked his cheek and kissed him on the lips and slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. "Now this is my address. Come ok" Mishi said as she bit his ear. "O-Ok.." Daisuke said weakly as he gave into the kisses and licks. "Good boy.." Mishi whispered as she trailed her finger gently down his chest. Riku didn't know what to think. Poor innocent Daisuke.. seducted by the works of a beautiful... SLUT! Riku heard Mishi's footsteps and Riku ran back to the imfirmary and jumped on the bed. She lay still as a stone and she heard Mishi come in. Mishi chuckled evily as she looked at Riku. "What an innocent child.." Mishi said. Mishi stroked Riku's arm lovingly and ripped a hole in Riku's sleeve. Riku shut her eyes unaware of what was about to come. Mishi then took a small glass vial in a shape of a heart. A sharp silver needle was on the top connecting to the glass vial.  
Inside the the vial was a blue liquid. Mishi chuckled again evily and poised the needle over the hole on her sleeve. A portion of flesh was exposed. Mishi then quickly stabbed the needle into her skin . Riku snapped her eyes open in shock and pain. The liquid in the glass vial began to enter her body and Mishi took the needle out. Mishi stroked the spot gently and kissed it. Mishi then walked out not looking back. Riku sat up and touched the spot. It was throbbing with pain. Riku just sat there wondering what just happened. "Why was Mishi acting like that toward Daisuke? Daisuke was so seduced by Mishi.. a-a-and what was that.. that thing that Mishi stuck in me...?" Riku sat there staring at the wall dumbly. She stood up and walked toward her class absently-mindly clutching her arm. Riku opened the door loudly and she sat down in her seat. Everyone looked at her with great intensity and curiousity. The teacher snapped her ruler and everyone looked downcast at their work. Riku shot a look at Alucard and noticed how he had incredibly beautiful purple eyes. Riku continued staring and blushed suddenly wishing she could stroke that fine hair of his. Alucard looked up and caught Riku staring. Alucard smiled dashingly and and gave her a look that made her heart skip a beat. Riku smiled back shyly and looked down at her desk. -RRRIIINNNGGG- That was the bell. Riku sighed heavily and swung her back pack over her shoulder. She glanced at Mishi and saw her talking to a couple of girls. Mishi glanced at her back and shot her and ice-cold look. Riku shuddered and stared out the window. "I have to follow Daisuke to Mishi's house today.. I have got to find out what happens! But how...?" Riku thought. She wrinkled her eyebrows in frustration. "I'll have to have to sneak and follow Daisuke with out him knowing! I have to.." Riku quickly rode her bike to her house. She pumped her legs so hard that they felt sore already. Riku hastily got off her bike and slammed through the door. Riku ran to the phone and punched in Daisuke's number. -BEEEEP..BEEEP.. BEEEP..- "Hello?" a small voice answered. "Daisuke?" Riku asked impatiently. "R-Riku? Yeah its me. So what did you need me for?" Daisuke asked uncomfortably. "Are you going anywhere afterschool?" Riku asked fiercely. There was an awkward silence. "Daisuke! Are you going somewhere?" Riku shouted as she slammed the table. "Y-Yeah... I'm not going to be home.. for a while... I'm going to be gone from around 4:00.. to 5:00.." Daisuke said quietly, Riku hung up the phone and ran up stairs. "Hello? Hello?" Daisuke said. He sat on the couch staring at the ceiling.."What is she up to?" Daisuke thought. Riku quickly dressed out of her uniform and slipped on a tight black dress and wore some jeans under. She tied thick rubberbands on the flares.  
She didn't want to let Daisuke hear the rustling of her pants. She put on some sneakers and wore black gloves. She tied a black handkercheif just below her eyes and tied her short hair back with a navy blue ribbon. She didn't want anybody to recogonize her. She grabbed her backback and stuffed in a camera,  
tape recorder, some long rope and a key picking kit she stole from her sister's room (from the desperate attempts Risa tried to meet Dark-san), and a pocketknife. She left some room for the rest of her clothes. She needed the space to stash her gloves, handkerchief, and ribbon. She threw in an energybar. (She didn't eat lunch.) She rode her bike to Daisuke's house quickly and parked her bike behind the house. She looked in the window and saw Daisuke eating an apple in the kitchen. "Good. He didn't leave yet." Riku thought. She sat down next to her bike and unzipped her bag. She took out the energybar furiously ripped it open and shoved it in her mouth. She chewed it for a while ignoring the horrible taste. "At least I'll have enough energy.. Besides the nasty taste." Riku thought. She finished the rest of the energybar and neatly folded the wrapper and tucked it the small pocket on the backpack. She heard Daisuke open the door and Riku tensed. She quickly strapped on the backpack and walked quietly staying at least 10 feet away from him. She stared at Daisuke's back hard. Daisuke turned his head looking behind his back. Riku yelped and dived for a nearby bush. She landed with a thud on her face. Riku felt a throbbing pain on her cheeks and forehead. She frowned and quietly murmered, "Ouch!" She felt around her cheeks and felt something warm and sticky. Blood! Riku shook her head hard as if trying to the shake the pain away. Her hair whipped her cheeks and they stung. She crawled on her hands and knees and peeked through the bush. She saw Daisuke walking still and he seemed to be quite far away. Riku again got up and followed Daisuke with greater intensity. She ignored the stares and continued walking quietly. They finally reached Mishi's house. It was a small home sort of like Daisuke's. It was painted a pale green with small white shutters at the windows. Riku quickly ran to a tree before anyone could see her. Mishi smiled warmly and greeted Daisuke with a rather overly intense hug. Riku shuddered and glared. Mishi led Daisuke into the house. Riku quickly ran to the back door as soon as she saw Daisuke enter. Riku unzipped her backpack and fumbled with lock picking kit. She fussed with it dropping it several times. "Fuck.. they make it look so easy on tv.." Riku finally got the door open and she entered. The warm air caressed her cheeks and she looked around. She was in the kitchen. Normal wooden cabinets, normal wooden chairs and table, and a not so normal glass sword lay on the counter partially wrapped with a purple cloth. The glass sword shone brilliantly and glittering stones were set on the handle. She ran her finger along the blade. "Ouch!" Riku cired. Riku looked at her finger and saw a cut. A simple drop of blood flowed down her finger. "So sharp.." Riku thought. Riku impulsively wrapped the cloth around it and carefully put it in her bag. It was heavier but she was satisfied. Riku quietly padded upstairs and heard voices coming out of a door. Riku turned around and peeked inside the key hole. Daisuke was on the bed sitting and Mishi was on a chair next to her computer. They were talking but the voices were muffled. Riku squinted and saw Mishi stand up. Riku gasped as she Mishi took out a long crystal needle, about three feet long. On the end was a floating orb swirling with lines of red smoke and liquid. Mishi hid it behind her back and advanced toward Daisuke talking to him pleasantly. Daisuke smilied and waved his hand. Mishi smiled again and spoke. Daisuke suddenly frowned and looked at her questioningly. Mishi smilied again and threatingly hold the needle in front of his face. Disuke whimpered staring at the sleek, sharp, frightening object. Mishi pushed Daisuke down on the bed and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Riku's heart was beating loudly as she watching Mishi raise the needle over her head. Mishi brought down the needle into Daisuke's chest. Riku fought back tears as she heard Daisuke scream helplessly. Blood soaked the bed and Mishi was splattered with it. Mishi took out the needle and connecting to it was a thread of blue smoke. The needle was sucking it into the orb. "H-H-His heart... She stealing Daisuke's heart!" Riku thought angrily. Daisuke twitched his leg once or twice and nothing came out of his mouth except a faint "Ungh ungh.." Mishi chuckled dryly almost like a cry.  
Riku saw a tear run down Mishi's cheek while Mishi continued chuckling. Riku balled up her fists with anger and stood up. She turned the knob and stepped into the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

As the door slammed open Mishi's head swung. Mishi's cold silver eyes pierced through Riku's eyes. Riku suddenly felt scared and empty. "What the hell are you doing here!" Mishi barked as she pointed the needle toward Riku. "I'm here to save Daisuke you bitch now let him go!" Riku screamed. "Heh.. you're too late Riku." Mishi said sharply chuckling. Riku grabbed hold of the near by chair and charged toward Mishi screaming. Mishi stood still chuckling..crying. Riku yelled and swung it toward Mishi's head. Mishi just stood there and buckled to the ground as the chair hit her head. Mishi looked up chuckling and crying at the same time. A rip in her skin was on her head and blood trickled down slowly from her forehead to her chin. The blood dripped and landed on Mishi's bright white dress. The blood kept going. Dripping, dripping, dripping. Mishi was still crying and chuckling. Riku dropped the chair and stared at her. Riku began to feel swells of tears form in her eyes. "Why am I crying?" Riku thought. Riku knelt down next to Mishi. Mishi's blood was all over her dress. Her lap was soaked. The blood mingled with her tears. Crying and chuckling.. why? Riku took a hold of the needle. Mishi let go willingly. The air was thick with sorry and sorrowful silence. Daisuke been knocked out from the loss of blood. Riku wiped her tears and finally asked, "Mishi.  
why did you come the school? Why are chuckling and crying when your forehead is hurting.. please explain." Mishi sighed and leaned against the bed. Mishi finally spoke, "I came to your school to steal Daisuke's heart. And Alucard.. he looks like Phantom Dark doesn't he? Well he is just.. Oh I don't know.. And why am I doing this? Well someone ordered me to do this. I can't say who. He threatened to kill my lover if I didn't do it. I loved him with all my heart and I had to do it. Then he killed him. He killed my lover. My lover. He promised me. I got angry and I tried to kill him. But he could kill me. Just like that. He can kill me without even touching me. He has a puppet of me. If he was to crush my head well all 7 hells he can do it if he wants. I didn't want to. To kill Daisuke. In fact he reminded me of my lover. He was so innocent, caring, and loving. I couldn't stand it. So Riku I have a favor to ask.." "Yes Mishi?" Riku said softly. "Please.. can you kill me?" "What?" Riku screamed."Kill me please." Mishi repeated softly crying. "I-I-I can't do that!" Riku stammered backing away. "Here take this it can save Daisuke and get him to forget about everything..." Mishi said as she took out a blue pendant. It was beautiful. Sparkling, and threads of silver floated in it. "It contains his heart and his health. Just lay it on his forehead and he'll be better." Riku took the pendant and gently put it on her neck. "Now kill me!" Mishi said fiercely. Riku took the chair again and began to cry. "I can't do it Mishi! I can't kill you!" Riku cried. "Please! I want to die! I want to go to my lover.. I want to be with him. Please!" Mishi screamed as tears began flowing down her cheeks. Riku bit her lip and sqeezed her eyes. Riku took the chair again. "No.. that can't kill me. I'm immortal. There's a glass sword downstairs in the ktichen. Only that can kill me" Mishi said weakly. Riku went to her backpack and pulled it out. Mishi smiled. "Good.. you have it. Now position it over my chest and plunge it into my heart. That will kill me." Riku began cyring again her tears staining the purple satin cloth. Riku carefully unwrapped it and held the sword in one hand. "Hurry.." Mishi whispered hoarsely. Riku's tears stained her clothes. Riku kneeled next to Mishi and raised the sword high over her head. As Riku began to bring down the sword Mishi smiled and whispered thank you. Riku brought the sword down to Mishi's chest straight and true. Mishi twitched and she spit blood. Mishi was dead. Dead. 

Riku stood up dropped the sword and cried. She bawled and bawled and she didn't care who was listening. Mishi died with a smile on her face. Her face was pale and cold. Lifeless. Riku sniffed and finished crying. Then Mishi's body suddenly started to disappear.  
Riku frantically began to try to keep the body but her hands just went through the fading body. Then it disappeared. Completely. Riku stood up wiping the tears from her eyes. Riku walked toward Daisuke and put the pendant on is forehead. Daisuke's body began glowing a blackish blueish light and Daisuke's wounds began to disappear. Daisuke fluttered his eyes open. "Wha?" Daisuke murmured. Riku pushed him up and sat him next to her. "What going on?" Daisuke said weakly. Riku gently kissed him on lips. Daisuke's eyes snapped open but they lowered giving into the tender kiss.

It was prom night! Daisuke cleared his throat and murmured something before fixing his bowtie. Daisuke was standing in front of Riku Harada's house waiting for her. The door opened and out came the beautiful Riku. Daisuke gasped. Riku's hair was pinned back by black velvet roses. Her neck was caressed by a black multi-strand necklace. Her dress was stunning. It was satin dress. Navy. It was strapless and reached just below her ankles. Her shoes where some strappy low heel sandals. And a black purse was hung on her shoulder. Daisuke was speechless. "So what do you think? Too girly?" Riku asked. "N-No.. you look absolutely beautiful!" Diasuke stammered blushing. Riku smiled and blushed too. Once they were at school they gasped at the sparkling silver decorations and the black beads hanging from the ceiling. The first song came on. It was slow, romantic, and steady. Daisuke stepped forward and put his hands on her waist. Riku also put her hands on his shoulder. They danced. Smiling. Completely content with that moment. They danced the night away.


End file.
